finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Hitchcock
William "Billy" Hitchcock was one of the survivors of Volée Airlines Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is a senior student at Mt. Abraham High School and was among the students aboard the plane. Billy was the fourth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Billy was born in Mt. Abraham, New York, and attended Mt. Abraham High School. He is very foolish and clumsy, which causes him to be a main target of Carter Horton's bullying. He is one of the students qualified for the school's annual field trip to Paris. He is of English descent. ''Final Destination'' Billy is removed from the plane after being caught in the commotion between Alex Browning and Carter Horton, and witnessed the plane explode shortly after. He later appeared at the memorial service, where he asks Alex a bunch of questions about his future, believing Alex is a psychic, although Alex ignores him. He encounters the other survivors at a cafe where he witnesses Terry Chaney's death, and later rides his bike past Valerie Lewton's house, where he sees Alex running from the house before it explodes. Billy finds Carter at the memorial site, as he is engraving Terry's name into the tombstone, until Clear arrives. They drive in Carter's car and pick up Alex who explains that Death is killing the survivors. 'Death' Realizing that he is next on Death's list, Carter stalls his car on the railroad tracks, wanting to die on his own terms. When an oncoming train arrives, Alex, Clear and Billy get out of the car. After he changes his mind at the last minute, Carter finds himself trapped inside his car but Alex manages to save him seconds before the train smashes the car. Billy began insulting Carter, believing he was still next. As he was still standing next to the railroad, a chain underneath the train swipes up a piece of shrapnel from the car wreckage which is sent flying in Billy's direction. He turns around as the shrapnel decapitates him from the jaw up. After the train passes, his body collapses on the ground. Signs/Clues * When Carter is driving Alex sees the reflection of the train, out his window. * During the opening credits, there is a guillotine. * After barely passing his driver's test, his instructor told him, "Young man, you're gonna die a very young age." Interestingly enough, his eventual death did indeed involve a car. * Billy almost had his head crushed after he fell off his bicycle (due to Carter's reckless driving) and another car nearly ran him over. * When Carter is driving to "take control" the reflection of the train, Alex sees out his window has the number 747, which is the type of plane that Flight 180 was. * While he is looking up at the plane taking off, the reflection of the plane is shown across his face. It is flying in a line right where the piece of the car decapitates him later on. * Throughout the film when he went clumsy and fell to the ground, the action is similar to one after he got decapitated. * While Billy, Carter and Clear are driving to Alex's home, Carter sarcastically threatens to "kill Billy" after he constantly expressed fear of his imminent death, foreshadowing Carter's subsequent actions indirectly causing Billy's death. * While Carter is trying to "take control", Billy's hat falls off his head, mirroring the top half of Billy's head falling off the bottom half. Final Destination 2 Billy was mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Officer Thomas Burke, a survivor of the Route 23 pile-up, who says that he was supposed to go to the scene of a robbery with his partner but his chief ordered him to clean-up Billy's remains, and he avoided a shoot-out that took the life of his partner. ''Final Destination 5'' Billy's arm is briefly seen in'' Final Destination 5 as he's being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes. Appearances *''Final Destination (portrayed by Seann William Scott) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2 (in a photo) (portrayed by Seann William Scott) *The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *Final Destination 5'' (Archive footage) (portrayed by Seann William Scott) Trivia *Billy's death is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 when a piece of shrapnel crashes through the screen. *Billy's surname is a reference to director Alfred Hitchcock, who pioneered many techniques in the suspense and psychological thriller genres and directed many classic horror-thriller films from the 1950s and 1960s. *Billy was originally the fifth survivor on Death's list, but Carter's death was intervened by Alex, and Death skipped him. *In the original script, Billy was written to be fat, to give him more of a nerdy feel to him, but this was eventually re-written when Seann William Scott was cast in the role. *The scene where Carter elbows Billy was not in the originally script, the scene was put into the film because Scott had a sore lip at the time of filming and the directors had to find a way to cover it up. Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Sliced